Magician Of Hearts
by TheSeventhDeadlySin
Summary: Before the Princesses, their was a single key to the darkness. Her power was great but could only be controlled by one man, and with Xehanort after her. Will she ever be able to find the person that could save the life of thousans of worlds?
1. Aric Mace

Eralynn

The only name that they would ever remember

The only name he remembered from long ago, and it seemed important.

"Eralynn" Aric Mace whispered into the darkness. That's all his life was right now, darkness and all because he couldn't protecte her or himself. Finally he decided to walke up and face reality to find his love.

His bright green eyes opened and he rose from his couch. He was on the world of Kilen, his love's old home. He had been there for several days, resting and waiting.

He had just gotten over a terrible disease only two weeks ago and he was still weak from it. He could barely stand and he had gotten much more pale and thin. Before this tragedy he was a healthy strong man, the age of 25, but now he was broken, cripple and alone.

He stood and his thin frame began to quake, and he almost lost his balance. He quickly caught himself and slowly made his way across the room. He then came to a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of green liquid. Aric Mace, the former captian of the guards at what was once Hollow Bastion, began to quake and tremble as this green liquid took affect on his body. He broke out into a cold sweat, blood began to spill from his mouth and create pools on the hard cold floor. Suddenly, Aric was back to his world of sorrow and dispair.


	2. The Magicain Of Hearts

Eralynn woke in a cold sweat.

She had no idea where she was and she didn't care. For the past two weeks she had been sick and for the past two weeks she was having nightmares. All of them consisted of a crying man and a strange stick.

She finally opened her eyes after two days of sleep. Eralynn found herself in a large bed, in a large red room. She sat up only to be pushed back down.

"You shouldn't be up" a male voice said to her. Eralynn looked around and saw a man with short bright red hair on the side of her bed. He was a thin man with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"W-who are you?" Eralynn called out as she sat up in her bed.

"The name is Axle, A-X-L-E, got it memorized?" he smirked.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you better let me go" Eralynn hissed.

"No one is holding you against your will, and you don't even know where you are" Axle laughed. "I suggest you stay here for the time being".

"Where am I?" Eralynn asked a bit more calm.

"Traverse Town" Axle said and left the room.

"How did I get here?" Eralynn wondered out loud

* * *

"Xehanort come here please" Ansem the Wise called to his apprentice.

"Yes, Master Ansem" a young man with gray hair said as he poked his head into his Masters study.

"I would like to show you something" Ansem said and opened a book. Xehanort walked in to the study and looked over his Masters shoulder.

"What is it?" Xehanort asked as he studied a picture of a staff. This was no ordinary staff; it was a deep purple with an open heart on the top of it. Floating in the middle of that heart was a white crystal and it shone with so many bright colors.

"It is the Mages Staff" Ansem said.

"What is it for?" Xehanort asked, for this staff sparked his interest.

"No one knows, but it was supposed to belong to the Magician of Hearts" Ansem said.

"Who?" Xehanort persisted.

"The last Magician has been gone for 10 years now, he is a myth" Ansem said and dismissed Xehanort.

'I want to know more about this Magicain' Xehanort thought and made his way to the library.

* * *

Eralynn finally got up the courage to get out of the bed and walk around. She first tried to open the door that lead out into a long hallway. She began to walk down the hall until she saw the way out. She ran for the door until that Axle character materialized in front of the door.

"Now you weren't thinking of leaving were you?" He smirked.

"Let me go!" Eralynn shouted.

"Now I can't do that, you are needed here," Axle said.

"What do you want with me, I have nothing to give you" Eralynn screamed at Axle.

"You do, believe me, you do" Axle laughed and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go" Eralynn screamed and began to pull and struggle against this strange man. Axle said nothing and began to drag her outside. He then dragged her over to a large black and purple hole in the wall outside. Then she began to scream and fight even harder than before.

"Quit it, I'm not going to harm you" Axle said and took a hold of her other wrist.

"Let me go!" Eralynn screamed once more and then a great amount of light came from her hands. A blinding light covered both Axle and Eralynn. The next thing they both remember was Axle, lying on the ground and Eralynn taking no more chances sprinted to a large pair of wooden doors not too far away.

* * *

Xehanort searched the books in the library for anything on the supposed myth of the Magicain of Hearts.

_While the story of the heart is still in existence, the Magicain of Hearts will never die. _

Xehanort read on with intense interest.

_The original Magicain lived 2 centuries ago on Hollow Bastion. His name was Aaro__Canon and he was killed by and unknown force at the age of 46. Ever since then, the power of the Magicain of Hearts is passed down from one generation of magic to the next. _

This was no help to him and his studies; he needed to know how to get to the Magicain.

_Ever since Aaro died no one had bothered to find the Magicain since. _

Until now, Xehanort pledged to find this Magicain and use his powers. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he caught the title, **_Powers and Weaknesses._**

_The Magicain can not control their own powers by themselves; they need help to contain all of it. So every Magicain is born with a life partner, who if is not found by a certain age the Magician may die. Without the power of the Magicain contained, it may cause rips in the doors between worlds. _

Doors between worlds? This intrigued Xehanort, he had never thought that one person could hold so much power. How could he get it without his master knowing?


	3. Who Knows What?

Eralynn ran through the doors into a man with blond spiky hair, crystal clear blue eyes and a smile.

"So you're the cutie that Axle is after" the man winked. Eralynn tried to run again but the man was blocking her path. She tried once more but she rammed into his chest, and he laughed.

"Demyx, don't play with her she is dangerous" Axle said as he limped towards them. He was holding his side and had a broad smile on his face.

"I am no more dangerous than those doors" Eralynn whispered.

"That's what you think" Demyx laughed and then another black and purple hole came up under the three and swallowed them whole.

* * *

"XEHANORT!" Ansem called.

"Yes master" Xehanort said as he turned to face his master.

"Why are you in the library?" Ansem questioned.

"I was just looking up on the myth of the Magicain" Xehanort smiled. "Maybe if we could find this Magicain we could ask him to help us with our studies. We have always wondered about other worlds and we know they exist ever since King Mickey came to Hollow Bastion. Maybe this Magicain could help us".

"The Magicain is a myth, nothing more" Ansem sighed. "We have no use for mythical people with long lost powers, it just doesn't exist".

"What if I could prove it" Xehanort pleaded.

"Then our research would take flight" Ansem retorted.

"Give me a month and I can prove to you this Magicain exists" Xehanort said.

"Very well" Ansem said and left the library. He had no idea why he let his apprentice go after this mythical being, but it would get him off the subject if he were wrong. The he could go back to the true studies.

* * *

Eralynn opened her eyes to be in a small room. She looked around and saw the room was old and covered in dust. She began to walk towards the window, which was the only thing giving light into the room, but she suddenly stepped into a liquid. Eralynn reached down to touch the liquid only to find out it was blood. She looked down at it and wondered where it came from.

"This place looks so familiar," Eralynn said to herself.

She wandered around the whole place in search of a way out, and finally she came across a small door. She opened it up, but it was just a broom closet.

"Well, looks like the all-powerful Magicain of Hearts can't even find the door out" Axle said from behind her.

"Well, now where am I?" Eralynn sighed.

"Kilen, your old home, but you don't remember do you?" Axle stated as Eralynn turned to face him.

"No, but I do remember this" Eralynn smiled and a blast of fire blew Axle against a wall.

"So I was right, you do remember something" Axle blurted out as he recovered from the blow.

"I remember every power, trick and weapon I ever used" Eralynn laughed.

"Well it's good to have you back Lynn" Axle smiled.

"Wow you really had us going" Demyx said as he appeared into the room.

"Well it took me a while, but I finally remembered you two bimbos" Eralynn said.

"Are was the only ones you remember?" Axle asked as he walked over to Eralynn.

"I remember you two, Xaldin, Xigbar and. . . Lexaeus" Eralynn said.

"It's a start," Demyx said.

"Well you two haven't changed much" Eralynn said.

"Only Demyx got a blue shirt instead of that stupid green one" Axle teased.

* * *

Aric had left the room two days before and was trying to get a hold of a friend to see if he could get a ride to Twilight Town. He had been wandering around, without sleep and eating barely anything, for two days. He once again went past the same room he had been in before, but something was not right. There were people there, so he decided to investigate.

* * *

"We should leave, we can't stay in one place for long" Demyx said.

"Why?" Eralynn asked.

"She doesn't remember that part," Axle said.

"Yea I don't remember that, fill me in" Eralynn said.

"When we get to Castle Oblivion" Axle said. He and Demyx suddenly disappeared through a black and purple portal; Eralynn was right behind them.

* * *

Aric finally got up to the room; he opened the door and saw nothing. It must have been his imagination and he dismissed it.

* * *

Xehanort walked out of the Hollow Bastion Castle and into a secluded spot away from the town. He then opened up a black and purple portal in the near by wall.

"Ansem has no idea, and he will never know" Xehanort said as he entered Castle Oblivion. Xehanort ran into Marluxia, the lord of the castle.

"Hello Xemnas" Marluxia said.

"Get Siax and Vexen in here, I have a mission for them" Xemnas said. "I also want to see Axle and Demyx".

* * *

"Shit Xemnas is here" Axle whispered to Eralynn and Demyx from around the corner.

"What do we do?" Demyx asked.

"In your words, 'Run, run away'" Axle said and opened a portal.

* * *

Aric began to wander around again until he ran into his friend.

"It's good to see you again Aric," his friend said.

"Good to see you too Ansem the Wise" Aric smiled.


	4. Still As Confusing As Ever

Axle, Demyx and Eralynn landed in Twilight Town, and to their surprise, no one had followed them.

"That's strange, Marluxia knew we where there, why didn't he tell Xemnas?" Demyx asked.

"Because Marluxia owes Eralynn for saving his ass in Wonderland" Axle said.

"That I remember" Eralynn laughed.

"Well again we better not stay in the same place for long" Demyx said and they ran off.

"Also we need to find her staff" Axle chimed in.

"For what?" Eralynn asked. "If I get it back the universe could be in great danger".

"We need you for something" Demyx smiled.

"Oh don't try to sweet talk me blond boy" Eralynn said and hit Demyx on the head.

"Okay, I have to go back to the Castle to see if I can find that staff" Axle said. "Demyx, don't you dare let her out of your sight for a second". With that Axle left the two at the front gate of the Old Mansion.

"What's going on?" Eralynn asked.

"Um…It's not my place to say" Demyx said when a bunch of Heartless and Nobody's appeared. "Eralynn run into the Mansion" Demyx shouted and took out his sitar to fight these beings.

"What are these" Demyx cried as the white things attacked him. He knew what the Heartless was; they were recently introduced to the many worlds about 2 years ago. The white things however, were very new to him.

* * *

Eralynn ran into the large mansion, she stopped at the main entrance. She then began to run up a random stairway. She entered a small white room; it had nothing in it but a table and a chair. Eralynn decide to sit and wait for Demyx to come and find her.

* * *

Axle appeared at Castle Oblivion, luckily no one was around to see him. He quickly went through the whole Castle, but when he came to the library his luck ran out.

"Hello Axle" the voice of Lexaeus called out to him.

"Hello Lexaeus" Axle said back.

"What's with the sneaking around?" Lexaeus said in her usual friendly tone. It was natural to Axle because he knew; he was the only one in the castle Lexaeus liked.

"Have you seen Xemnas?" Axle asked.

"Not since he called Siax away from our game" Lexaeus laughed. Lexaeus had this knack for getting into fights with Xigbar, Xaldin and Siax. She called them 'games', but they were more like a newbe beating on two of the oldest ones of there kind and one of the semi-oldest ones.

No one knew what he or she were, the only person that did was Xemnas and they barely saw him. The only thing Axle remembered since he had came to Castle Oblivion was meeting Eralynn. According to Xemnas, they were Nobody's, every one of them. They had no hearts, so they could feel no emotion, but Axle didn't believe that.

'You don't need a heart to feel emotion' Eralynn would always say, because she was living proof.


End file.
